


just give me some time; i’ll be ready

by space_oreos



Series: random standalones [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Adora Stays with the Horde, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt No Comfort, MILF Adora, Mother-Child Relationship, Nightmares, Nonbinary Character, Sadly, but not in this fic, but not really ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_oreos/pseuds/space_oreos
Summary: “And then, and only then, Finn let themselves cry.”
Relationships: Adora & Finn | Adora/Catra Child (She-Ra)
Series: random standalones [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	just give me some time; i’ll be ready

It wasn’t the scream that woke them up, not really. So it was with a strange sense of foreboding Finn woke up to. But then they heard their mom release a whimper of pain, and it became rapidly apparent it was gonna be one of those unlucky nights that their mom would have a nightmare. Finn sighed, turning over in their bed. Another pained whimper.

Finn fluffed up their pillow and turned it over. No use. Finn closed their eyes at a grunt of pain, focusing on their breathing.  _ Things would get better, they had to _ , repeated in their head like a mantra. 

Then came the scream, and Finn considered taking that all back. Heavy breathing filled the room. Finn continued focusing on their breathing, making it slow and even, remembering what they had learned about acting.  _ Slow and even _ .

Padded feet made their way over to Finn, and soon enough, there were a couple of fingers checking at their pulse. Finn pressed back the tears as their mom pressed a kiss to their forehead. There was a rustling of sheets, and then after what may have been a few minutes, or may have been hours, there was snoring once again.

And then, and only then, Finn let themselves cry.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an au (not mine btw) where Adora never steals the skiff and thus doesn’t find the sword, gets together with Catra and raises Finn in the Horde as Despara. 
> 
> She finds the sword, but much later, and then she leaves the Horde. Of course, Finn is in the mix, which causes a custody battle of sorts.
> 
> Poor Finn is living in a very traumatic soap opera.
> 
> If you liked the fic, drop a kudo and comment. Also consider bookmarking and sharing with a friend or two.


End file.
